Star Wars: A Broken Galaxy
by Historyman 14
Summary: After the death of the Emperor with the destruction of the second Death Star at Endor, the Empire declines into civil war while the Rebel Alliance reels from near destruction. Now, new threats rise from the corners of the Galaxy. Old enemies and allies vie for control. It is a time for new heroes to take a stand in this broken galaxy.


**OOC: I do not own Star Wars at all. Just this story. Credit is due to ChealseaGrins for his help in this.**

 **Obit of Endor. 4 ABY.**

In his day, Lando Calrissian, ex-smuggler, ex-leader of Cloud City, and now general of the Rebel Alliance, he had faced more then a few roadblocks and and made a few 'unwise' choices, but he turned out well after each one, like that little 'investment' years back on Lothal. But not this time around. As he look out from the cockpit of the Falcon, at what was left of the Rebel fleet. All but a few ships, who hadn't been able to go into hiding, were space junk now. And that damn Death Star, even not fully finished, was the reason why said fleet was gone, and the Galaxy's best hope for freedom.

Oh, and that massive Imperial fleet, now looking for any Rebels left.

He had his hand to his face, eyeing Endor, the Death Star, and the Imperial fleet. "How long till we get that hyperdrvie working?" He ask back.

"Not long sir. Just a few more things to sort out." The engineer responded. He powered down the ship when things when things really turn bad, when the shield generator was never taken down, causing what he see before him. Nien Nunb and most of the others wanted to flee, but not just yet, not till he knew what happened. He had try call in, to Han, Chewie, Leia. Noting but staic. He did reach someone on the moor, but that only lasting a few seconds before the sound of a lightsaber and pain before it turn off. And Lando already had a very good idea on who it was.

That Sith Assassin.

About a year before the first Death Star was destroy, the Jedi Kota lead the main Rebel fleet on a attack on Kamino. It failed, and most of the fleet was destroyed. And right after, some...assassin with two lightsabers just comes out of nowhere and start ripping the Alliance apart and killing major leaders. Sure, the Alliance had Leia, but with the death of Mon Mothma, the disappearance of Garm Bel Iblis, and the Empire victory after victory after Yavin, things was real bad. It didn't help then that kid, Skywalker, the one who blew up the first Death Star, got killed on Hoth. But Leia, of all people, became a Jedi!

Still, even with the hope that Han, Leia, and the others was still alive on Endor, if the Sith Assassin was down they...

That thought was cut off as the Executor evaporated in the sickly-green pulse of the Death Star's superlaser.

 _"What the hell was that?!_ " Yelled Nien Nunb, the co-pilot, as the Death Star guns open fire on the Imperial fleet and fighters. Lando quickly turn on the ship power on, and commed Wedge Antilles.

"Wedge, did you see that?"

"I see it, Calrissian." Said Wedge as he also powered up his X-Wing. "Wedge, i'm going down to the moon to find Han and Leia. Hope you come along." "You got it sir. Moving in."

 _"You can't be serious!?"_ Call out Nien Nunb as the Falcon and what X-Wings was left move in to Endor. "Look, i'm not going to just leave everyone down there. They got to be alive." Said Lando as another Star Destroyer was destroy by the Superlaser.

Endor.

It was not hard to find your way to the shield generator bunker. Just needed to follow the path of dead stormtroopers, Rebels, and Ewoks. All with lightsaber cuts on them. "Keep a eye out boys. No idea what we might run into." Said Lando as he lead his men to the bunker. "I still don't why the hell we're here, lets just get the hell out of here!" Said one trooper to his friends. "Hey, i don't like this either, but we got our orders, and we follow them. And we can't just leave general Solo, or Princess Organa behind." Said another.

"Odds are they dead. If we stay, we died, and so we should get out of here."

"Just shut up."

They soon reach the bunker. An AT-ST was laying on it's front on the ground. "Sir! We found the Wookie." Said one as Lando look and saw it was the body of Chewie. "Ah hell..find the others!" He order as he goes into the bunker top. And before him, was the body of his friend, Han Solo. The ex-smuggler just put a hand to his face. "God dammit, Han.." He could not blame Solo. He was a smuggler, but even since Han joined the Alliance, he was more then a little loyal. "All right. Brings the bodies back to the Falcon. Everyone else with me." He said as he enter the bunker itself as the Death Star super laser fire another round.

The place was fill with bodies, Rebel and Imperial. It sure did looked like one hell of a battle. As they near the main central, they heard a mourn of pain, and saw a stormtrooper on the side of a wall, with a big slash across his big. The Rebels surrounded him as one took off his helmet, showing the face of a young man. "All right, just tell me what the hell happened here friend, and i can get you some help." Said Calrissian as he looked down at the Imperial. "Red hood...two lightsabders...just killed everyone.." Said the strometrooper, and then he died.

Well, that's official. It was that Sith assassin. Without any words, he and the group move on to the central control room for the whole place was. The signs of battle was everywhere, and it looked like the shield generator had just been turn off. Just who would do that?

And when they reach the roof of the place, they got a good idea who did it.

Laying on the ground, was the body of Leia Organa. Her lightsaber was off to the side, and it seem a blow to the gut by a lightsaber was the cause of death.

"The Princess..." One said as Lando once for put a hand to his head, crying a little. Another Star Destroyer fell victim to the superlaser and as the body of the Princess Jedi was pick up, they saw a Star Destroyer falling from the sky, as if some force just rip it from the sky.

OK. Now it was really time to go.

The Rebels quickly made their way back to the Falcon, and with what Rebels were still alive, took off into hyperspace, not knowing that this day would not be just the near destruction of the Rebel Alliance, but also of the Empire itself.


End file.
